Another World
by CareFreeHugz
Summary: What happens when Kid Flash, Red Arrow and Robin are on a mission at LexCorp when they are sent to the marvel universe? What happens when they meet the avengers and they don't know if they are friends or foes. Will they be able to get back home or will they be forced to stay in another world forever.
1. Note to readers

To the awesome readers,

I have deleted all the chapters but, I am re-posting them and they are most probably going to be the same for the first four chapters but in the future I will try my best to make it better.

I also want to say thanks to everyone leaving a comment and those who are stating their opinion.

I am also thinking of changing my name and if you have a suggestion feel free to leave a comment.

-SilverThornSlytherin


	2. Chapter One: Mission Gone Wrong

**LexCorp, July 20****th****, 14:30**

**Robin's POV**

"Welcome to LexCorp, how can I help you three today?" The seemingly cheerful woman asked as she continued to type, her manicured nails clicking annoyingly on the plastic on the keyboard. "We're here for the future scientist's tour," Roy says as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, obviously not wanting to be here.

"You three are late," she says looking up at us. "Sorry about that, our train into the city ran late," I say and she nodded as she placed a clipboard along with a pen on the counter in front of us. "I just need you three to sign in for a visitor pass and then you can go straight ahead to the elevators and go up to floor one hundred and six where the group should be," she says and I nodded.

"Thank you," I say as Wally reached over and picked it up, messily scrawling his name, signature and date along with the time. "Can you be any messier?" Roy snapped at Wally as he took the clipboard in his hands. "Sorry dude, just nervous," Wally says with a sheepish smile as Roy frowned while filling out the details.

It had only been three hours ago that we were given the mission. The three of us were sent to Metropolis where we would go undercover for the tour around the company's building to find the missing items that have been stolen from many worldwide tech companies and find out what Luthor is using the parts for.

"Here," Roy says as he held the pen and clip board out to me and I nodded as I took it from his hands seeing Wally had used the name Lucas Danielson while Roy went with Samuel Green. Easily I scribbled down the alias I usually go by, Allison Myers. "Here you go," I say as I place the two objects on the counter.

"I hope you three have a wonderful time at LexCorp," she says with a smile and I nodded as I started walking. "How long are we going to be here for?" Roy questions as I pushed my sunglasses back up to the bridge of my nose. "I don't know, but the boss doesn't want us to be back until we find what we are looking for," I say and he nodded. "This place is pretty cool," Wally says as he looked around the foyer in interest and I rolled my eyes as I pressed the button on the elevator causing it to light up a bright green colour.

"I remember I went on a school trip to Wayne Tech and it was way better than this," I say with a smirk and the corner of Wally's lips tugged up in a small smile. It had been two months since he found out my identity, he had crashed into me one day at Mount Justice causing my sunglasses to go flying and the first thing he did was look into my eyes.

"I'm sure it is," Wally teased while rolling my eyes and the door opened. "Door's opening," a feminie robotic voice says and I arched an eyebrow. "Not bad," I say as I step in with the two boys following me. "I know right," Wally says as Roy pressed the button which had 'BL3,' written on it. "Dude, wrong button," Wally says and Roy rolled his eyes. "If they were hiding something it would be on the lowest level where no one would go," Roy says and I nodded. "Doors closing," the robotic voice says once more and with a light jolt, the elevator started moving downwards. Easily I pulled the oversized hoody over my head, revealing my Kevlar red vest and bright yellow utility belt.

"Did you bring your uniforms?" I ask and Roy nodded as he held up the duffle bag in his hand. "Already wearing it," Wally says as he lifted the hem of his sweatshirt to reveal the yellow of his suit. I easily slid out of my tracksuit pants and I just balled the two clothing articles in my hands and placed it in the corner of the elevator. "I'll get those when we are leaving," I say and the doors slid open, quietly and quickly unlike before.

"Woah," Wally says as he stared at the machine. "I can't believe you were actually right Roy Boy," Wally says as he sped towards the machine, circling it. "Don't touch a thing Kid," Roy says as he moved to the corner of the room, pulling his shirt over his head and I looked away. "I wonder what they could be making," I mumble to myself as I moved myself in front of a table which had a large blueprint on it.

My eyebrows furrowed as I read the title, _Inter Dimensional Travel,_ was written in bold letters. Looking down at my wrist computer I turned it on and instantly went to contacts planning on calling Batman. "I told you not to touch anything," Roy snarled and I looked back, seeing he was now dressed and glaring at Wally as he pulled his quiver full of arrows on his back.

"Look, it does nothing," Wally says with a shrug of his shoulders as I looked at him now dressed in his uniform. "Stop that KF, you don't know what it could do," I say and he rolled his green eyes. "Nothing," he says slowly as his finger repeatedly hit the red button. Roy let out an annoyed growl as he walked towards Wally quickly and I sighed as I followed, turning off the wrist computer.

"You're going to break it," Roy hissed and that's when something happened. Suddenly a bright white light flashed through the room blinding me. "Damn it," Roy hissed as an alarm blared through the room, most likely notifying the building. "Oops," Wally says and I glared as I shielded my hidden eyes as I looked through the mask, the sunglasses or mask protecting me from the brightness.

Suddenly I was falling, cold air his my face as my sunglasses fell from me. My hair whipped in different directions rapidly as I fell and looking down I could see the unconscious figures of two boys falling as blackness begun to dot my vision. "Roy," I screech as the land became to come closer quicker and quicker before my body was dragged into a world of darkness, not feeling the robotic arms wrapping around my waist or the god like dressed man catch the two boys with ease.

_**I am proud to say that I have rewritten the chapters of the story and I hope you all enjoy them now! I may take a few days between each chapter to post to make sure I can correct them as much as I can.**_

_**If you have any ideas you would like me to add the stories feel free too or if you have any questions to ask go ahead.**_

**_SilverThornSlytherin_**


	3. Authors Note

I would like to say that I am so sorry!

I know I had said in my last note that I would be updating once more but I have had some issues.

The first one was that I had dislocated my knee so I wasn't really focusing on my story and it took up to ten weeks for it to get better but to my bad luck my only laptop broke and so I couldn't do much. But last week I got a new laptop so hopefully I will be able to start chapter two soon since I am preparing for the school holidays to end.

I also would like to thank those who have commented on my story and I hope you will enjoy in the future. I also may not be able to update so quickly since the beginning of the first term of school tends to be more busy.


	4. Yet Another Note

I am so **sorry.**

I know that my previous note said that I would be continuing with the story but I just can't seem too. I have managed in my spare time since I had my first and most likely only free period last week I had started the second chapter but was only able to do a few paragraphs but couldn't find anything in me to continue this story so I have decided to not continue this story.

Even though I am not continuing with 'Another World' I will be posting a new story which is for the Avengers if you are interested which I have already completed chapter one, two, three and chapter three part two and I am almost finished with chapter four. Around all my school work and applying for jobs I have managed to do this and I have posted it one the website 'Quotev', and like that account I decided to change my name to CareFreeHugz.

Once again I would like to say sorry but I would also like to thank these following people:

**\- Chips**

**\- Moonshadowcuteness1**

**\- Moonmunirah97**

**-DeathStar5799**

**\- Robin0203**

**\- milly0100**

**\- Nataly SkyPot**

**\- bloodygoth23**

**\- IzzyHart**

**\- featherheart4248**

**\- Love's Little Dove**

**\- Reader103**

And others who have commented on my story. Even though I started out not very well I was happy to know people were reading my story and I wish that I was still interested in writing it.

So hopefully you will enjoy my new story which is called 'Esmond'.


	5. Back From The Dead

Hey Guys, it's just CareFreeHugz here, previously SilverThornSlytherin,

I admit that I have been a rather lazy author, but really all I can say that school is the reason for this. I really haven't done much writing besides in my two breaks at school which isn't much and due to being in Year 10 now I do get more work than I did before. I honestly thought I would be able to write good stories with the work I have now, but I was wrong.

But now since it is towards the third term holiday I am finding myself to have more time. So yeah. Previously I have published three stories on this website (Another World, Esmond and Two Face) but since trying to continue on with the stories I really haven't been able to persuade myself to write them due to how long it has been.

I, however, am going to be writing yet another story and hopefully I will be able to publish it yet I am a bit hesitant about is since I do struggle greatly when creating the character bio (I do really find it easier to write stories more than making characters). I am writing an Avengers FanFic once more, despite the fact that I love Young Justice I do find it easier to write about Avengers, and no' Ultron will not be in it.

So if anyone, even though I don't have many readers, can suggest some powers or something to base the powers off of it will be great. Maybe I will be lucky enough to gain some advice even to create the story.

I am also on Quotev (which I find to be absolutely amazing), my user name is CareFreeHugz and I will generally be posting things on Quotev first but it won't be long until things come out on

You will find a link to my Quotev account on my profile page.

By guys, and take care.

~ CareFreeHugz


End file.
